ttjssurvivorfandomcom-20200216-history
Half Idols
Half Idols is a twist that featured in Survivor: Polynesia. The twist changed up the way Hidden Immunity Idols were found for that season, and gave possible for more than two idols to be present at one time in the game. This twist originated in Suitman's Survivor Series. Overview Each and every person starts the game with a half of a Hidden Immunity Idol. This half, when joined with another half creates a full idol which can be played any time when up to the Final Five. The other half of each idol is owned by someone on the opposing tribe. Castaways must correctly guess who that person is to 'snatch' their half of the idol for them to create a full idol which can be played. However if their half of the idol gets 'snatched' by someone else, they will get told by the host that it has happened, and will therefore no longer be in possession of an idol half. Getting your half of the idol 'snatched' has good and bad consequences. The good thing is that you now know someone on the other tribe has a full idol because they took your half, but the person who took it knows who you are an knows it is impossible for you to get an idol now, which makes you slightly vulnerable. So that is why it is the castaway's choice if they tell their own tribe that their half has been stolen. If the person who has the half of an idol gets voted off before the castaway which owns the other half can take it, then tough luck. Halves owned by voted out players are permanently removed from the game, and if the person owning the other half of your idol is out, then it is impossible to make a full idol which you can play. Castaways need to make sure they get the other half of the idol BEFORE that person is voted off or they snatch their half. The person who snatches the half and makes a full idol will know who it is they snatched from, and will know it is impossible for them to get an idol. The person who gets their piece snatched from their hands however does not know who snatched it. This twist means that multiple idols could be in play at one time if people are lucky enough, or it could mean that no idols end up in play either. Castaways only get one guess at who the person with the other half of your idol is each day. This guess is allowed to be taken from between the end of each Immunity Challenge, up until the reading of the votes. Appearance The idol's appearance is similar to the small necklace-style of the standard Hidden Immunity Idol, however has two distinct halves which can be split apart and joined together. In Survivor: Polynesia, the color signified which tribe that half was originally with. The blue circular part was the Tagaloa half, and the yellow body of the circular part was the Nafanua half. Owning History Polynesia